


Essasys,Letters,Notes and Schedules of the Chosen

by lilblu



Series: The Blood, Power and Knowledge of Britannia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilblu/pseuds/lilblu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essays, Letters and Notes by the Main Cast of Power of Blood as well as different paperworks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essasys,Letters,Notes and Schedules of the Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class Schedule for all Noble Heirs and Heiresses, including one Mister Harry James Potter

Hogwarts Schedule for the Year of 1993-1994

Student: Einrí J. Potter  
Year: Third  
House: Gryffindor

Time Professor  
7:00-9:00 Breakfast  
9:00-9:30 Transfigurations............Maester E. Gruis MTS  
9:30-10:00 Herbology......................Maester K. Columba MHS  
10:00-10:30 Potions..........................Maester L. Cygnus MAA  
10:30-11:00 History of Magic.............Maester P. Ibis MH  
11:00-11:30 Charms...........................Maester B. Anseris MEA  
11:30-12:00 Defensive Arts.................Maester A. Ibin MMM  
12:00-1:30 Lunch  
1:30-2:00 Divination.......................Maester H. Corvus MOA  
2:00-2:30 Arithmancy.....................Maester P. Accipiter MNS  
2:30-3:00 Study of Ancient Runes..Maester M. Strix MRS  
3:00-3:30 Zoological Studies..........Maester A. Perdix MZS  
3:30-4:00 Magical Theory...............Maester A. Aquila MTS  
4:00-4:30 Household Management.Maester H. Cuculus MCC  
4:30-5:00 Study Hall.......................Madam I. Pince BEA  
5:00-5:30 Government...................Maester E. Pavo MPS  
5:30-6:30 Dinner  
7:00-8:00 Cohort Meeting..............Maester M. McGonagall MTS  
9:00-9:30 Astronomy.....................Maester D. Coturnix MAS

 

MTS- Masters of Transfigurational Sciences MHS- Masters of Herbological Sciences  
MAS- Masters of History MEA- Masters of Enchanting Arts  
MMM- Masters of Martial Magic MOA- Masters of Oracular Arts  
MNS- Masters of Numerological Arts MRS- Masters of Runic Sciences  
MZS- Masters of Zoological Sciences MCC- Masters in Childcare  
MPS-Masters of Political Sciences MAA-Masters in Alchemical Arts  
MTS- Masters of Theoretical Studies MAS- Masters of Astronomical Sciences


End file.
